Sharra Neramani (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Lifecry | CurrentAliasRef = | Aliases = Deathcry | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Unnamed group of commandos, Shi'ar; formerly Avengers | Relatives = Lilandra Neramani (aunt) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Female | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 195 lbs | Eyes = Yellow | Hair = Purple | UnusualFeatures = As a member of the Shi'ar, Deathcry possessed feathers instead of hair and vestigal remains of wings on her forearms. | CharRef = | Citizenship = Shi'ar | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Commando, former adventurer, assassin | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Bob Harras; Steve Epting | First = Avengers #363 | Death = Chaos War: Dead Avengers #3 | HistoryText = Deathcry was a member of the Shi'ar alien race. Her true name was taken by royal decree for reasons yet unrevealed, but it is presumed that this edict may have something to do an issue with Deathcry's lineage. When the Earth hero team Avengers defeated the Shi'ar enemies, the Kree, the empress Lilandra Neramani feared for the team's safety should the Kree attempt revenge. Lilandra then ordered Deathcry, by order of the same decree which took her name, to join the Avengers as their protector. Deathcry served with the Avengers for several months, hiding her youth but she soon softened and revealed her true age as she formed close friendships with her teammates Vision and Hercules. Later, after the Avengers survived a decimating attack by the villain Immortus, Deathcry decided her services were no longer required. She bade Hercules to return her to the Shi'ar empire, where she remained for a time. At some unknown point, she made her way into the Kree Galaxy, and following the overtaking of Hala by the Phalanx, she was discovered as a prisoner in a Kree rebel outpost. Placed on a commando team led by Starlord (Peter Quill) and filled with other Kree prisoners, they were inserted on an unnamed world held by the Phalanx with the sole mission of destroying a Phalanx replication plant. While on this mission, she began threatening Captain Universe (Gabriel Vargas) for "taking her kills." After one such "theft", she made to attack Vargas, and in self-defense, he reduced her to a pile of bones and organs. With the invasion of Earth's dimension by the entity called the Chaos King, Deathcry, along with other deceased Avengers--Captain Mar-Vell, Doctor Druid, the Vision, Rita DeMara (Yellowjacket) and the original Swordsman--have recently returned from the dead. | Powers = Deathcry possessed various superhuman attributes as a result of her Shi'ar physiology. However, unlike the majority of her race, Deathcry was a kind of genetic throwback in a way similar to Deathbird. Superhuman Strength: Deathcry was superhumanly strong and possessed greater physical strength than the average member of her race. At her peak, she could lift approximately 2 tons. Superhuman Stamina: Deathcry's superior musculature produced less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human. While the full limits of her stamina isn't known, she could exert herself at peak capacity for at least several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in her blood began to impair her. Superhuman Durability: Deathcry's bodily tissues, particularly her skin, were much more resistant to conventional physical injury than those of humans and most other Shi'ar. She could withstand high caliber bullets, exposure to temperature extremes, falls from great heights, and powerful impact forces without being injured. Superhuman Agility: Deathcry's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were all enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Her reflexes were similarly enhanced and were superior to those of the finest human athlete. Retractable Claws: Deathcry possessed a retractable, extremely sharp and durable claw at the tip of each finger. The natural edge of her claws, coupled with their durability and her strength, allowed her to rend most conventional materials including flesh, wood and stone. Deathcry's claws were also able to rend substances as durable as Omnium steel. Cosmic Awareness: After the death of Captain Marvel, the Cosmic Awareness power gifted to him by Eon chose Sharra as its new host, turning her into Lifecry. | Abilities = Deathcry was a skilled starship and aircraft pilot, claiming she'd first been taught her aviation skills at the age of 5. She was also an excellent armed and unarmed combatant and strategist, believed to have received training during time spent in the Shi'ar military. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Deathcry was prone to beserker rages that made her reckless in combat situations. This reckless abandon is ultimately what caused her death. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Avengers members Category:Avian Form Category:Neramani Family Category:Cosmic Awareness